El reemplazo de Ike
by LucinaLowell
Summary: Ike no volverá a los Smash Brothers porque Master Hand así lo quiso, sus tres antiguos compañeros de habitación esperan no muy animados su reemplazo, ¿Quién será? ¿Podrá adaptarse a las locuras de Mario, Link y Pit?


**Buenas, aqui vengo con otro fic -No sabe que decir(?)- **

**Disclaimer: SSB No me pertenece ene(?)**

* * *

- Bien, Ike no llego ni va a llegar, ¿Quien hará desmadre con nosotros ahora? - Preguntaba Mario al aire mientras los demás presentes lo escuchaban pero no le daban importancia al asunto excepto cierto Elfo y cierto Ángel.

Mario, Link, Pit e Ike dormian en la misma habitación el torneo pasado, ¿Que pasaría ahora que Ike no puede regresar? Master Hand dijo que dormirían los tres juntos otra vez más el reemplazo del mercenario, ¿Quién será?

- Sin Ike ya no es lo mismo - Suspiró Pit con la mirada baja.

El año pasado los cuatro se habían nombrado los "Reyes del desmadre(?)". Master Hand no los soportaba, pero por lo menos le alegraban un poco su pobre existencia(?). La mano escogió el reemplazo de Ike especialmente para que los otros tres dejaran sus tonteras y se tomaran mas en serio todo... O al menos eso tenia planeado(?).

- Ojala y su reemplazo tenga sentido del humor - Decía Link mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo de frutillas, en ese instante, se le prendió el foco(?). - ¡Marth!

- Es imposible que el princeso sea el reemplazo de Ike - Se quejó Mario frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar(?)! - Link bebió un poco mas de su jugo - Marth debe saber, ¿No? Después de todo son de la misma franquicia

- Uh... Tienes razón. - Concordaron el fontanero y el ángel asintiendo con la cabeza. Los tres se quedaron mirando unos instantes.

- ¡MISIÓN NO IMPOSIBLE 1! - Gritaron al unisono y fueron a ver al príncipe de Altea.

Marth se encontraba en su habitación tranquilamente leyendo un libro que se llamaba "Las aventuras del fontanero y el dinosaurio con botas(?)" tomando leche y comiendo galletas encima de su cama.

- ¡Marth! - Exclamaron los tres entrando al lugar. Mientras que el príncipe, los miro con furia.

- ¿¡Como se atreven a interrumpir mi hora de lectura!? - Marth se levanto de su cama aun mirándolos con enojo.

- No te enojes princeso - Dijo Pit con aire inocente(?). - Solo queremos preguntarte algo.

- Depende de lo que sea... ¿Es importante?

- Para nosotros si - Respondió Link apuntándose a él y a sus dos compañeros. Marth solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de que les iba a responder.

- ¿Sabes quien será el reemplazo de Ike? - Continuó esta vez el fontanero - Necesitamos saberlo lo antes posible.

El príncipe se quedo pensando por unos minutos, se supone que él debería saberlo, pero Master no le habia querido decir porque era un "Secreto"

- No, Master no me ha dicho, lo siento - Suspiró tristemente, él sabia lo importante que había sido Ike para ellos el último tiempo, era difícil que alguien lograra tomar completamente su lugar.

- Buuu... - Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo - Como sea, gracias Marth, te vemos luego - Fueron sus últimas palabras y volvieron a la sala principal de la mansión donde estaban antes.

Solo les quedaba seguir esperando con la duda de quien reemplazaría a su compañero este año, sentían un montón de cosas en ese instante, ¿Cuando Master Hand les iba a decir? ¿Cuando llegaría?

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano a la mansión.

- ¿Estas seguro de ir? - Preguntaba una chica rubia algo triste.

- Claro, ¿Por que no? - Respondió un chico de cabello azul.

- No me da buena espina.

- Tranquila Lissa, estaré bien.

- Es que... ¿Y si cambias y cuando vuelvas ya no seras el mismo?

- Lissa... He dicho que tranquila - El joven acaricio el cabello de la chica como solía hacerlo siempre.

- Esta bien... Pero tienes que ganar, ¿Me lo prometes Chrom? Y nada de cambiar, no te quiero diferente cuando vuelvas.

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

- Solo ve y derrotalos a todos - Lissa sonrió, su hermano ya tenia que partir, le había llegado la carta de invitación a los Smash Brothers.

* * *

**Lel, que corto xD. Pero el próximo cap será más largo(?)**

**¿Saben que me gusta? Chrom- Digo, ¡Reviews! Ok no... Necesito amigos(?) **

**- LucinaLowell**


End file.
